


You Got Me Feeling Some Kind Of Way

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: "How did you know I haven't done this before?""Guys like you usually try to negotiate a lower price," Impulse said with a shrug. "Normally if I get offered that much money I know I'm about to be robbed."or: Rich guy!Zed hires prostitute!Impulse. It all kinda goes from there.
Relationships: ImpulseSV/Zedaph
Comments: 44
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this started originally when Mr. ImpulseSV said the words "I'm strippin'! I'm the master stripper!" and then later "Stripping and nailing things. That's how I make my money." on stream and sure there was context (stripping logs) but who needs that anyways?  
> Either way I had a rough outline for a story like two days later and here we are.
> 
> I may have rewatched Pretty Woman at some point while coming up with this and while this is not a Pretty Woman AU there might be elements from that story that inspired this fic.
> 
> Tags will update as the story progresses so please be mindful and check them at least semi regularly.
> 
> As for updates: I have another project to work on in between but once that is done the very rough plan is to alternate between writing updates for Fantasy AU and for this. (Adjustments for random thinks that strike my fancy might happen)
> 
> Title from Love by Simon Curtis

The car seemed suspect. Impulse and Bdubs had been watching it circle the block a couple times now, from where they were leaning against both sides of a lantern post, and it didn't get any less suspect with each time it passed.

"I'm telling you, it's a cop," Bdubs said as it passed them again. "Why else would they keep passing?"

"It's too expensive to be a cop," Impulse said. "Besides, Cub would have warned us."

Bdubs huffed. "Cub doesn't know everything. They might suspect he's been tipping us off."

"That's not a cop car. It looks more like a limousine to me." Impulse rolled his eyes this time. "It's probably just some rich creep."

Bdubs had already opened his mouth to reply again when the car returned and stopped by the curb a few metres away on Impulse's side of the lamp post.

It stood there and it didn't look like anyone was going to get out or like it was going to leave again.

"Well, I guess it's time to find out," Impulse said, straightening up.

"Don't get yourself arrested," Bdubs called after him as he walked over towards the car, but Impulse ignored him. Bdubs had a tendency to be a little paranoid, and while it was useful occasionally, Impulse knew when to trust his own gut feeling. And as suspect as this car was, he felt it was worth a try.

The window at the back was lowered as he came closer, proving his suspicion that it really was someone rich rather than a cop.

He reached the car and bent down, resting his forearms on the edge of the window to peer inside.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked, "You need directions to find something to do tonight?"

The guy inside looked almost timid. His hands were folded in his lap, their grip betraying his nerves. If the car wasn't enough of a tip-off his clothes did the job, the cut and material looked expensive even in the dark. Light blond hair fell into a round face, and Impulse couldn't tell the colour of his eyes, but he did notice the way he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I had rather hoped to find a way to pass the night," he said. His voice sounded gentle, not at all like Impulse would have expected from the type of rich guy that usually stopped at the curb in this part of the city.

"Well I'm sure something could be arranged. For a fee of course."

"Of course." The guy took another deep breath. "And what would that fee be?"

"Well that depends on how you want to pass the time. But we start at a hundred bucks per hour around here."

The guy was silent for a moment, and Impulse was ready for him to try and haggle him down, but then he said, "What if I offered you a thousand?"

Impulse blinked and studied his face for a moment, but before he could voice his suspicions the guy added, "I'll pay up front."

"You've never done this before, have you?" Impulse said, still trying to wrap his head around the offer.

"Is that not enough? Because I can-"

"No no, a thousand is fine." Impulse cut him off before the offer got even more ridiculous. "But we go to a hotel and you pay."

The guy nodded. "Does...does it count if I currently live at a hotel?"

"It's good enough for me." Impulse shrugged.

He could see the relieved smile on the guy's face as he said, "Okay, good. I...I said I'd pay up front."

And Impulse almost feared he would pull out the cash right there and then but he only pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Is...is it okay if we do this electronically?" He asked, a bit unsure, and Impulse nodded.

"Sure."

He watched as the guy unlocked his phone and navigated to the right app, typing something before he held it out to Impulse to put his info in. He was quick about it, and handed it back for him to authorise the payment, and a moment later he could feel his own phone vibrate in his pocket. He nodded and stepped back so the man could open the car door, but before he got in he called out to Bdubs who had been watching the exchange.

"If Tango comes by tell him not to wait for me."

"Will do!" Bdubs called back, and with a nod, Impulse got into the car, slipping easily into the seat the man inside had vacated to make room for him.

"Tango?" he asked curiously.

"My roommate," Impulse said.

The man nodded before he said, "Now I don't believe I introduced myself. I'm Zedaph."

"Impulse."

"How did you know I haven't done this before?"

"Guys like you usually try to negotiate a lower price," Impulse said with a shrug. "Normally if I get offered that much money I know I'm about to be robbed."

Zed blinked, clearly surprised. "Oh. But you think I can be trusted?"

"You're clearly still nervous about this. In my line of work you learn how to judge people quickly or you don't make it long."

"I...that makes sense, I guess."

Impulse smiled. "So what brings you to the city, Zedaph? Business or pleasure?"

"Oh, I live here actually. I just...need a change of scenery and I decided to move to a hotel while I'm house hunting."

There was more to it, Impulse was sure, but he didn't press. He got involved as little with his clients' private lives as he could, it was better for everyone involved.

He did keep up casual conversation while they drove to Zedaph's hotel, intent on helping him relax a little before they got there. He wasn't surprised when the car stopped in front of one of the most expensive hotels downtown. Zedaph clearly had the kind of money that allowed for a lifestyle Impulse didn’t even dare to dream of on his most optimistic days. Guys like him didn’t get to stay at hotels like this unless someone paid them to be there.

He followed Zedaph inside, doing his best to look like he was walking in and out of luxury hotels every day, but he could tell that people were shooting him looks while he was waiting for Zedaph, who had gone to talk to the receptionist about something.

He ignored them in favour of watching Zedaph. He seemed a little more in his element here, and nothing betrayed the nerves Impulse had so clearly seen in the car. He gave the receptionist a charming smile when she handed him a message, and wished her a good night before he joined Impulse again and steered him towards the elevators with a gentle hand on his elbow.

They rode nearly all the way up to the top floor where Zedaph led him down the hallway until they stood in front of the Presidential Suite.

He gave an almost embarrassed shrug at Impulse’s raised eyebrow and pulled out his key card and opened the door.

They entered into another small hallway that opened into what was perhaps the most lavish sitting room Impulse had seen in his life. It was clear that Zedaph was staying for more than just a few nights, there were things lying around casually, making the space feel lived in. On one side a door connected the room to an actual dining room, while the doors on the opposite side lead inside the bedroom, a large king sized bed taking up most of the space. In the sitting room area itself was a large u-shaped couch that offered a spectacular view out of the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city below.

Impulse could see Zedaph relax a little as soon as the door fell closed behind them. Neither of them was wearing a jacket, the night outside was warm enough that Impulse had decided against it, and Zedaph had only had to walk from the main door of the hotel to the car and back.

Zedaph took off his shoes, and placed them inside the small closet by the door, and Impulse followed suit. The carpet looked far too expensive to be stepped on with dirty shoes, and he found that it was soft under his feet.

They sat down on the couch, and Impulse allowed himself to look at Zedaph properly for the first time since his car had stopped by the curb. The light on the street and in the dark car had been barely enough for him to make out the basics, the shape of his face, the pale blond of his hair, but in the light of the room he saw what he hadn't been able to see before.

The shape of his lips fit the kind look on his face, and the colour of his hair complimented the purple colour of his eyes. Impulse had realised when they had gotten out of the car that they were roughly the same height, Zedaph’s build broader and stockier where Impulse was tall and lanky. He was handsome, and Impulse caught himself thinking that were the situation different he would gladly flirt with him. He banished the thought immediately. He couldn't get attached; not if he didn't want to complicate things more than it was worth. This was business, nothing more. Zedaph had paid him to spend the night with him, and Impulse would disappear from his life in the morning, nothing but a faceless guy he had paid to have sex with him.

Zedaph looked down at the message that was still in his hand and frowned, his jaw clenching momentarily before he crumbled the paper in his fist and threw it at the bin by the desk that was standing against the wall, barely hitting it.

"Sorry," he said. "My ex." He leaned back a little. "So-"

He was cut off by a knock on the door and sighed. "One second. I'll be right back."

He got up to go to the door, and Impulse leaned back, taking the moment to enjoy the view over the city, while he did his best not to wonder what was going on with Zedaph and his ex. It was none of his business. He heard Zedaph talking to someone, and then the door closed again and he came back, a cooling bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands that he put down on the living room table.

"I ordered champagne down at the reception, I hope that was okay. If you want something else…"

"No, champagne is fine." Impulse smiled and Zedaph looked relieved as he poured two glasses and handed one over to him before he sat back down.

"Anyways. Where was I? Since we already established that I've never done this before...what's the rules here?"

Impulse swallowed his sip of champagne and turned slightly until his elbow rested on the back of the couch and he could properly look at Zedaph.

“Well there’s the basic rules. No kissing, not on the lips at least; no sex without condoms. I won't do anything too kinky. There's people who are better suited to that sort of thing. Other than that...with the kind of money you paid? We got all night to have what fun you want."

Zedaph blushed at his words, and he fiddled with the cuffs of his cardigan, but he nodded.

"That sounds reasonable," he said. He bit his lip and added, "Also...all night?"

"I did say a hundred per hour, didn't I?" Impulse raised an eyebrow at him. "You paid me a thousand, that's more than I usually make a night. I think giving you all night is only fair."

"Oh...yeah…" The blush on Zedaph's face deepened and he looked down at his hands.

Impulse considered him for a moment, before he gently said, "We don't have to, you know? If you realise you don't actually want to have sex that's fine. We can just talk or you can send me home. I won't judge."

"No I… I want to." Zedaph took a deep breath. "I'm just...nervous because I've never done this kind of thing before, you know?"

Impulse smiled and downed the rest of his champagne before he put the glass down on the table.

"If it's just that," he said with a smile, before he rose up onto his knees and shuffled over to Zedaph. He settled smoothly in his lap, his knees bracketing Zedaph's hips and smiled down at him. "I promise I'll be good."

He took Zedaph's glass from his hands and reached back to put it next to his own before he settled a bit more solidly in his lap, his knees spread wider. Zedaph's hands flexed at his sides before he took a deep breath and settled them on Impulse's hips.

"See? There's nothing to be nervous about," Impulse said.

He braced himself against Zedaph's shoulders before he ground down a little, more teasing than anything, and asked, “So what do you want?”

He could feel Zedaph’s fingers slip underneath his shirt, touching skin, even as he swallowed. He closed his eyes for a moment, his eyelashes fluttering against his heated cheeks, and Impulse had to wonder how far down the blush went. But there was time to find that out later. Right now there was the flex of Zedaph's fingers against his hips as he gathered his courage and steadily looked at Impulse.

"I'd like you to fuck me," he said.

"I can work with that," Impulse said, smoothing his hands along Zedaph's shoulders until he could slip the tips of his fingers underneath the collar of his shirt to touch warm skin. He dropped his voice a little when he asked, "How would you like me to fuck you?"

"Be rough," Zedaph said. "Fuck me into the mattress like you're angry with me and I deserve it. Make me feel it. I want to feel it in the morning."

And it was only years of experience that prevented Impulse from pausing at that. It felt like there was more to it than just a guy who wanted some rough sex, but Zedaph seemed too comfortable in his skin to be the type of guy who felt like he needed to punish himself for being queer.

He nodded.

"How much do you want to feel it?" he asked, voice still low.

Zedaph took a shuddering breath.

"Don't worry about prep. I mean it. If… I… don't hold back. Call me names if you want to. I don't mind pain either."

Impulse watched him for a moment before he said, "Tell me if I go too far with something. There is no shame in speaking up when something makes you uncomfortable. This is supposed to be pleasurable for you."

Zedaph seemed surprised by his words, but he nodded slowly. He slipped his hands further up underneath Impulse's shirt.

"And for you?"

"Well the ideal scenario is that it's pleasurable for me as well. But it's part of the job to not always get that privilege." Impulse shrugged and smiled. "But you gave me control, so don't worry about me doing something I won't like. I've told you the lines I won't cross."

"Okay."

Impulse smirked and leaned down to scrape his teeth along the side of Zedaph's neck.

"Then how about you show me to the bedroom so I can give you what you need," he said, dropping his voice even lower just shy of a growl, letting something a little darker and slightly dangerous slip into it.

Zedaph bit back a groan, and when Impulse rose from his lap he scrambled to follow and stepped around him to lead the way to the bedroom.

He stopped inside, and Impulse slid the door closed behind them before he stepped in, pressing up against Zedaph's body and grinding against his ass.

"You wanna be good for me?" he asked, lowly, letting his hands wander around his body until he could cup Zedaph's half hard dick through his jeans.

Zedaph gasped, and said, "Yes. I want to be so good for you."

Impulse smirked. "Then why don't you get undressed for me?"

Zedaph nodded and Impulse gave him enough room to pull off his clothes. He made no move to get undressed himself though, and just watched as Zed scrambled to pull off his cardigan and the t-shirt he wore underneath, followed by his jeans and underwear and his socks.

Zedaph stayed where he was when he was done and Impulse stepped in again, one arm snaking around his waist, while he used his other hand to open his own jeans and push them down enough with his boxers to get his dick out, letting it slide between Zedaph's thighs. Zedaph's breath hitched, but he bit back whatever sound he wanted to make, and Impulse slid his hand higher to roll one of his nipples between his fingers.

"I'm not convinced yet that you really want to be good," he said.

"I want to. Please." Zedaph's breath was a bit laboured.

"If you really are, why don't you show me? You could start by getting on the bed. I wanna see how eager you are."

This time Zedaph groaned, but when Impulse released his hold on him he went obediently, crawling up the length of the bed. He stayed on all fours, bracing himself on his forearms and spreading his knees as he arched his back a little to stick out his ass more. Impulse let out a little purring noise that made Zedaph look back over his shoulder, cheeks flushed with pride.

“Now that’s more like it,” Impulse said.

He pulled two condoms from the pocket of his jeans, as well as a packet of lube, before he pushed them all the way off and let his shirt follow. He ripped open one of the condom packages and slipped it on, before he joined Zedaph on the bed, pressing up to him from behind, his dick resting against the cleft of his ass. He covered his body with his own, making sure to rub up against his ass as he reached around Zedaph to take his dick in his hand. Zedaph let out a small moan, and Impulse had to smirk into his shoulder as he rolled the second condom down along his shaft, keeping his touch to the bare minimum.

When he was done he smoothed his hands down Zedaph’s thighs, and whispered into his ear, “I want to hear you. Don’t hold back. Moan for me like the needy boy you are.”

Zedaph moaned at his words, and Impulse rewarded him with a caress of his inner thigh, just shy of touching him where he wanted it.

"Just like that. Good boy."

He drew back, and took in the sight of Zedaph for a moment. The way he held himself, waiting without showing any signs of impatience, even though it was clear he was eager for it spoke of someone who was intimately familiar with the anticipation and as into it as into being fucked. And as detached as Impulse tried to keep himself it made the heat pool in his belly, the arousal heavier than usual.

He smoothed his hands over Zedaph's ass, kneading his cheeks for a moment, which drew another moan from his lips. He'd have to go slow in the beginning, he knew, because even if Zedaph had said he didn't mind the pain, Impulse knew it would be so much better for both of them if he got at least some time to adjust.

He grabbed the package of lube from where he had put it and opened it, spreading some of it on fingers and warming it at least a little before he reached out and trailed his hand along the cleft of Zedaph's ass until he could reach his asshole to spread it around the rim.

And if the groan Zedaph released wasn't enough confirmation that he was eager, the way his rim fluttered and flexed against Impulse's fingers definitely was.

Impulse smiled and quickly used the rest of the lube to slick up his cock, before he positioned himself and took hold of Zedaph's hips. He breathed in deeply, steeling himself for how tight Zedaph would be around him, before he started to push slowly, holding him in place right where Impulse wanted him.

The sound Zedaph made was somewhere between a moan and a cry of pleasure, followed by a breathless groan as Impulse eased himself further in.

He didn't stop until he was fully inside, his eyes falling shut with a moan of his own, trying to catch his breath and keep himself centred enough to not get overwhelmed.

Zedaph was tight around him, and it almost made him a little light-headed for a moment.

But then Zedaph moaned out, "Please. Fuck me. I want to be a good boy for you."

Impulse groaned and let his fingers tighten against Zedaph's hips before he said, "You're just that eager for my cock aren't you? Just want to take me."

"Yes yes yes. I wanna be so good. Want to give you what you need."

Impulse rolled his hips slowly, almost languidly, pulling almost all the way out and back in again, and Zedaph arched into it, a moan falling from his lips.

"Use me," he moaned.

Impulse moved again, but this time he thrust back in a little harder.

"You want to be good? A hole for me to fuck and take my pleasure from?" he almost growled, punctuating his words with another thrust.

"Yes," Zedaph moaned, and it was all the permission Impulse needed.

His next thrust was harder, and when Zedaph cried out in pleasure, he sped up his rhythm, fucking into him the way he had asked him to. Zedaph was tight around him, but his walls kept clenching around Impulse's dick still. For a while there was only the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, paired with Zedaph's moans and Impulse's groans.

It took Impulse a bit to find the perfect angle but he knew he had done it when Zedaph threw his head back on his next thrust and let out a moan that sounded like someone had punched the breath out of him.

Impulse kept hitting the spot and it wasn’t long before Zedaph moaned out “Please, I’m gonna…”

“Come on. Let go,” Impulse said. “Show me how good you want to be.”

It was enough to tip him over the edge, and Zedaph came with a long moan, clenching around Impulse as he fucked him through his orgasm. His arms gave out below him, and close as he was to his own orgasm, Impulse was about to pull out so he wouldn’t hurt him.

“Please. Fuck me until you come,” Zedaph groaned, his breath laboured. “Don’t hold back.”

Impulse moaned and even as he kept fucking into him he could feel his orgasm built up.

He followed soon after, Zedaph sounding like he was only moments away from oversensitivity. He let his orgasm rush over him with a long moan, Zedaph groaning underneath him when his cock twitched inside him.

It took him a moment to catch his breath, but when he finally pulled his softening cock out, Zedaph whined before he let himself fall to the side and looked up at Impulse, the expression on his face one of pure fucked out bliss. He was hard again already, and when he rolled over onto his back he spread his legs and shifted his hips until Impulse could see the way the rim of his hole fluttered around nothing.

He could feel his own dick twitch at the sight and the way Zedaph offered himself up, practically begging to be fucked again. He leaned in gently sliding his hands around Zedaph’s hips.

“You really are eager, aren’t you?” he said. "You just want to be fucked again."

He slid a hand up, brushing his thumb over Zedaph's chest, close to but not touching his nipple.

"But I think I want to make you wait," he continued. "Just long enough that you won't come quite as fast as you would right now." He leaned in further so he could speak in Zedaph's ear. "And then I'll finger you while you jerk yourself off, and only when you have come I'll fuck you. What do you say?"

Zedaph moaned, and nodded. "Please. Whatever you want."

Impulse smiled and drew back. "Okay then."

He released Zedaph and reached down to pull the used condom off his own dick, tying it off before he did the same for Zedaph.

"I'll get rid of these and get you some water."

He got up and followed the vague motion Zedaph made to show him where the bathroom was, before he went back into the main room and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge that stood against one of its walls. He opened one and passed it to Zedaph, who had shimmied up the bed to sit up, before he put down his own on the bedside table and grabbed more condoms and another package of lube from his jeans.

He exchanged them for his own bottle of water and sat down on the bed with Zedaph with his legs crossed. It could been awkward to sit together silently like this, but somehow it felt comfortable. As he took sips of his water Impulse watched Zedaph, who closed his eyes as he tipped back his head and took a long drink. Zedaph sighed once he had swallowed, and Impulse averted his eyes before he could be caught looking. As tempting as it was he shouldn’t admire him the way he wanted to right now. It was ridiculous anyways, he had only met him maybe a few hours ago, and whatever attraction to him Impulse’s brain had decided to feel couldn’t go anywhere. Zedaph had hired him to have sex with him and even if he hadn’t, rich people like him weren’t interested in normal people like Impulse.

He swallowed down his water, trying his best to focus on the anticipation of what they were about to do next. Impulse prided himself in keeping a mostly clear head at least while he was doing his job, and it wouldn’t do to get lost in any stray thoughts now. It had been a bit of a shot in the dark when he had asked Zedaph, but he was fairly confident in his skills to read people, and Zedaph had seemed as aroused by waiting to be fucked earlier. He could see it now as well, the way his skin was still flushed, his dick still hard, curving up towards his stomach even while he seemed focused on drinking his water and keeping his breath calm. Impulse could see the barest shift of his hips or a movement of his thighs that betrayed how much Zedaph was waiting to be able to continue, but Impulse wanted to make this one last a little more, and he needed them both to not still be coming down from their first orgasm for that. Besides, Tango had lectured him on the importance of staying hydrated often enough that Impulse knew better than to ignore that advice when he could easily follow it.

Zedaph finished his water bottle first, and after screwing the cap back on put it down on the nightstand.

He met Impulse’s eyes, and said, “I’m good now.”

Impulse nodded before he finished his own water and put it down next to Zedaph’s. He grabbed the condoms and settled back in between Zedaph’s legs, while he slid down again to lie on his back, his position much the same as before.

Impulse gently rolled another condom down along Zedaph’s dick, before he put one on himself.

Zedaph watched him intently as he tore open the package of lube and Impulse said lowly, “Remember what I said? I want you to jerk yourself off while I finger you. And then I’m going to fuck you.”

“Yes,” Zedaph breathed, “Please.”

Impulse reached out and took his right hand to squirt a bit of lube onto his fingers. “Be a good boy and make it last. Take your time and show me what you like.”

He lubed up his own fingers, and trailed one of them down along the inside of Zedaph’s thigh until he could draw a circle around his rim with one finger, teasing at it and barely letting the tip of it slip past. Zedaph took a deep breath before he wrapped his hand around his dick, his grip tight and slowly started moving it.

Impulse watched his eyes fall closed and his mouth open around a shuddering breath before he slipped his finger a little further inside of him. And while Zedaph moved his hand up and down his dick in a slow but steady rhythm, Impulse added a second finger. Zedaph let out a breathy moan at the sensation, and his rim fluttered around Impulse’s fingers while his grip on his dick tightened ever so slightly. Impulse slowly but surely opened him up, fucking his fingers deeper inside him as he watched the way Zedaph brought himself ever closer to his orgasm.

He added the third finger with little resistance, Zedaph taking him almost greedily, a loud moan spilling from his lips. And between his own hand on his dick, and Impulse’s fingers in his ass, brushing against his prostate, Zedaph had to be close. It was tempting to try and see how long he would be able to keep this up, but Impulse didn’t want to get into that kind of thing without having talked about it beforehand.

Instead he curled his fingers and put a bit more pressure against Zedaph’s prostate.

“Come on. I can tell you’re close,” he said. “You’ve been such a good boy, you deserve a reward, don’t you? So why don’t you finish the job so I can fuck you again?”

Zedaph moaned, and when he sped up his rhythm, Impulse pulled out his fingers, and settled in to watch. He gently ran his hands across Zedaph’s heated skin, as he praised him for being good, encouraging him to let go.

Zedaph’s back arched when he came with another loud moan. His grip on himself looked so tight it must have been almost painful, but the only sounds that spilled from his lips were moans of pleasure.

Impulse waited a moment for him to catch his breath again while he lubed himself up and hooked Zedaph’s legs over his shoulders. He let him feel the tip of his dick against his hole for a moment, and he only pushed in after Zedaph had moaned out a “please”.

He didn’t have to go as slow this time, Zedaph opened up easily for him, stretched out from being fucked and fingered already. He keened with oversensitivity, the stimulation of coming twice too much, but he also clenched down around Impulse’s dick. Impulse didn’t waste time, he set a fast, rough pace, fucking into Zedaph as if that was all he was good for, only encouraged by the needy keening noises he made.

His second orgasm rushed over him far quicker than the first, the build-up and anticipation had done their part as he had waited to get the stimulation his body wanted. Zedaph clenched down around him hard as he came buried deep inside him once again, his already softened dick making a last effort to twitch but not getting anywhere. Impulse moaned with it, his hips stuttering as he rode it out. He didn’t pull out until he could breathe again, his soft cock slipping easily from Zedaph’s hole.

He collapsed onto the bed next to him, while Zedaph groaned at the loss of the feeling of his dick inside him. Even through the haze of his second afterglow of the evening Impulse couldn’t help but think that there was something there to explore and that whoever got to explore it with Zedaph would be very lucky.

Impulse closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before he mustered up his strength and took care of himself and then Zedaph. It took a bit of effort to focus enough to get up and bring the tied off condoms to the bathroom to throw them away and to quickly wash his hands, but he made it, and when he returned he only let himself fall back onto the bed.

“If you want to do anything more I need to sleep first,” he slurred, his face half buried in the sheets.

“Same here,” Zedaph said.

He moved slowly until he could crawl underneath the sheets and held them up for Impulse to crawl underneath as well, before he switched off the lights, buried his face in his pillow and closed his eyes with a sated sigh, Impulse following only moments behind.

Impulse was woken by the first rays of sunlight coming in through the large windows, and it took him a split moment to remember where he was and that there was nothing wrong with his bedroom window. When he turned around he saw Zedaph lying next to him, still asleep. He had turned onto his back in his sleep, one arm hanging off the edge of the bed, and the sheets had slipped down to reveal his chest and the soft dusting of light blond hair that covered it. Impulse hadn’t really spent much time looking last night, but now he had time to while he tried to decide how to proceed from here. In the morning light Impulse could admire the way Zedaph seemed soft around the edges, even though he knew from touching him that there was more muscle hidden beneath than he had expected.

He sighed and shook his head before he could follow his thoughts down that path. Instead he rolled over and out of bed to go to the bathroom.

It wasn’t until he returned to Zedaph slowly blinking open his eyes that he realised the predicament Zedaph found himself in.

He couldn’t help the smirk when he spotted the way the sheets were tented around his hips, and he made sure to keep his movements smooth and slow when Zedaph turned his head to watch him come closer. He had to crawl across the mattress but he didn’t stop until he settled on top of Zedaph’s thighs, his erection still trapped under the sheets.

“Good morning. You seem happy to see me,” he said, still smirking, and touching the tip of Zedaph’s cock with a feather-light brush of his fingers, making him let out a breathless sound of surprise. “Want me to help you with that?”

“What do you have in mind?” Zedaph’s voice was still rough with sleep, and despite his best efforts it let a shiver run down Impulse’s spine.

“You showed me how you like it so well last night, I’m thinking I’ll jerk you off.”

Zedaph groaned. “If you don’t mind.”

“I really really don’t.” Impulse smiled, and leaned over to pick up another condom from the bedside table.

What he hadn’t quite expected was the way his own cock, which definitely seemed interested in what was going on, slid against Zedaph’s covered erection with the movement, filling up further and making him groan. He took two condoms instead of the one he had aimed for, and once he had managed to pull the sheets off of the rest of Zedaph’s body and got to see his erection he settled back onto his thighs. The condom was rolled on quickly but before Impulse did anything about Zedaph’s erection, he put the second one on and stroked himself to full hardness, the way Zedaph watched him out of half-lidded eyes almost burning underneath his skin.

Impulse moved ever so slightly further up until their dicks rubbed against each other, and instead of only taking Zedaph in his hand, he closed his hands around both of their dicks together. They both moaned at the sensation, before Impulse tightened his grip a little and started moving.

He made quick work of both of them, keeping a fast pace, his hands tight around their lengths. Neither of them could stop the buck of their hips into it, searching for a little more friction, and before he knew it, Impulse found himself fucking into his own grip, matching Zedaph’s upwards thrusts.

They came in unison, their cocks jerking in his hands, both of them groaning with it, even as Impulse jerked them through it.

Impulse had to suppress the urge to collapse on top of Zedaph and tuck his head against his shoulder to press his lips against his throat. Instead he laid back down next to him, taking a deep breath and telling himself to focus before he pulled off the condom. But before he could make a move to help Zedaph with his, a gentle hand took it from his hand and Zedaph made sure that the knot was tight enough before he got up.

“Feel free to go back to sleep,” he said. “It’s still early. I’ll take care of these.”

Impulse nodded, and with a sigh he pulled the bedsheets around him again and nestled in, closing his eyes and slowly drifting back into sleep.

The next time he woke the morning had almost shifted into day. Zedaph was just coming out of the bathroom, dressed already, and running a towel over his hair. He smiled when he saw that Impulse was awake.

“Good morning. You have any preferences for breakfast?” he said, and it took Impulse a moment to form something that resembled a coherent reply.

“Coffee,” he said. “That’s the only strong opinion I have.”

Zedaph chuckled. “Alright then. I’ll go order something then.”

He draped the towel over the back of the armchair that stood in the corner of the room before he left the room to go into the main room. Impulse was almost a little sad to see him leave, or wearing clothes again. He closed his eyes and thumped his head against the mattress once before he sighed and got out of bed. He should probably take a shower, and make sure not to stick around too long before things got awkward or Zedaph got any ideas, if only because he knew that Tango was most likely already pacing around their shared apartment because he wasn’t home yet.

He picked up his clothes from the floor and dragged himself to the bathroom and under the shower.

The hot water woke him up a bit more and by the time he had dried off his hair and walked into the living room, he felt like he was almost functional.

Still, Zedaph had an amused smile on his face when he looked at Impulse.

“Late riser?” he asked, and Impulse shrugged.

“Not fond of getting up in general,” he said, yawning as he sat down on the couch with him. “I’ll be good once I get some coffee.”

“It shouldn’t be long,” Zedaph said, and Impulse only nodded, before he pulled his phone from his pocket to check if he had any messages he had to deal with immediately. There was nothing so he only fired off a quick text to Tango to tell him that he could stop worrying, before he put the phone away again and let his head fall back against the couch. Zedaph didn’t seem to expect him to keep up conversation so he allowed himself to close his eyes. There was no harm in dozing off a little while they waited.

He must have dozed off more than he expected to, because the next thing he knew was a gentle hand shaking his shoulder and a cup of black coffee pressed into his hands.

"Breakfast is here," Zedaph said with a gentle smile, and Impulse nodded before he breathed on the smell of his coffee and got up to follow him to the table.

Zedaph had opted for something that offered enough choices to make sure there was something for every taste. Impulse was glad for the excuse of having to eat because all of a sudden he had no idea what to talk about. Zedaph seemed to suffer from the same problem, because he didn't even try to start up small talk and breakfast passed mostly in silence, safe for the occasional request to pass something over.

Maybe it should have felt more awkward, but much like last night between rounds of sex, there was something comfortable about the silence. There was no need to fill it with idle chatter, and so they just didn't.

"I should go," Impulse said when they were done. "Knowing Tango he won't stop worrying that something happened until I get home."

"He sounds like a good friend," Zedaph said.

Impulse shrugged. "He knows how it is. In our line of work you learn to be cautious. I wouldn't be the first guy who vanished after accepting money from the wrong client." He threw Zedaph a look before he added, "Not that I ever felt you were the bad sort. But Tango doesn't know that."

"What sort am I then?"

"The naive sort who's never done this before."

"That's fair, I guess."

Impulse was glad to hear Zedaph chuckle, and he got up with a smile.

"I'll see myself out. It was nice doing business with you."

"I had a good time." Zedaph paused and bit his lip before he said, "Assuming I'd want to do it again…"

"You know where to find me. You picked me up at my usual spot."

Zedaph nodded. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Goodbye Zedaph. I had a good time too." Impulse smiled and after Zedaph returned the goodbye he walked out of the room, put on his shoes and left.

He tried not to hope that he would see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like Impulse had expected Tango was pacing around their apartment when he came home. He appeared in the hallway as soon as the door closed, looking relieved to see him.

"I told you to stop worrying," Impulse said as he took off his boots. "Everything was fine."

Tango shrugged. "I can't help it. All Bdubs told me is that you got into a fancy car neither of you had seen before."

"I wouldn't have gone if I didn't think it was safe," Impulse said gently. "You know that."

Tango sighed. "I do."

"See?"

"Alright alright." Tango rolled his eyes at him. "Beat me with logic, will you?" He chuckled. "So what kind of person was in that mysterious car?"

"His name is Zedaph, he must be filthy rich, currently lives in a hotel and he was a first timer. Nothing fishy going on there. He paid really well. Well enough that I stayed the night."

Tango raised an eyebrow. "That sounds too good to be true."

"He was too nervous even during initial negotiations to turn out bad," Impulse said with a shrug. "Though he was also way different in bed than I expected from that alone."

He followed Tango into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table while Tango fetched them both coffee.

"Timid but kinky?" Tango asked with a raised eyebrow when he sat down across from him.

"I wouldn't call it kinky. I just didn't expect him to want it as rough as he did."

"It's always the quiet ones. Was he at least nice about it?"

"No I mean… he wanted to be fucked. Was really into it as well." Impulse paused, staring into the depths of his coffee mug for a moment, before he said, "It was… kind of odd actually."

"How so?"

"You know the people you tell me about who come in looking for something kinky, but it becomes clear that their sex lives have been very vanilla so far?"

Tango nodded.

“It was kind of like that, except in reverse? It just… the cues were slightly off, you know? He looked almost surprised when I told him to speak up if anything we did made him uncomfortable. The way he asked… I don't know but it almost felt like it was the way he had come to expect all sex to be like."

Tango considered him for a moment before he said gently, "But he was into it right?"

"Very much so."

"Then I don't think there's anything you need to worry about." Tango leaned back with a shrug. "He had fun, you got paid, everyone left satisfied."

"I don't know," Impulse said with a heavy sigh. "I just can't help but wonder, you know?"

"You have to. You know that. He's just a guy who paid you to have sex with him. The best thing is to forget about him like you do with any other client."

"I know." Impulse sighed and finished his coffee. "I think I'll go put on some fresh clothes and have a nap. It's been a long night."

"You go do that."

Impulse smiled and got up, placing his mug in the sink as he left and went down the hallway to his room. Things would look different after a nap.

After Impulse had left Zed had done his best to go about his day as usual. It wasn't like he had anywhere important to be, so he almost considered going back to bed, but he didn't think that would be fair to the hotel staff, who needed to come in and clean. And so he had grabbed his things and gone out into the city, trying to decide what to do.

He knew he should probably get onto looking for a new house, but he wasn't quite feeling it today, and Cleo hadn't gotten back to him about the Brad situation yet. Judging by the message Brad had left him at the hotel last night she was still building up the pressure though.

He spent his day out, letting himself drift along with the crowds on the side-walks, sitting down for lunch at a nice coffee shop he found, and taking a coffee to go with him when he left that he enjoyed sitting on a bench in the sun in the park, watching people and considering if maybe he should get a dog once he had a new permanent place to live.

He didn't return to the hotel until it was almost dinner time. There was a message from Lauren, his house keeper, to tell him that Brad had come by to pick up the rest of his stuff that had him breathe a sigh of relief. At least that much was done.

It was ridiculous but when he entered his suite it struck him how there was no sign left of Impulse’s stay last night. There hadn’t been a lot to see in the first place, just the rumpled sheets of the bed that had shown that two people had slept there, the additional towel Impulse had used for his shower this morning, their champagne glasses that had still stood on the table. But somehow Zed got stuck on how it looked like Impulse had never been here with all of that gone.

He shook his head. Of course there would be no sign of him. He had been here to have sex with Zed, nothing more. He probably didn’t even think about him anymore, Zed one man of many who had hired his services.

He didn’t let himself think of last night again until he lay in bed later. He still had no idea what had ridden him to go seek out a prostitute for sex. Or at least that was what he tried to tell himself. In reality, he knew very well that he had done it because after everything that had happened in the past couple days, he had been too keyed up to sleep and he had needed the release, had needed to give up control at least for a bit to get out of his head.

It had been different than he had expected. Impulse had been sweet, had asked about what Zed wanted and how he wanted it, always making sure he was okay with what they were doing.

And his touches had been so gentle even just the memory made a shiver run down Zed's spine. He decidedly didn’t think about how new the experience had been, but focused on the memories of what it had felt like. A gentle caress here, a soft touch there, and as he thought about it, Zed sank a bit more into his pillow, a sigh escaping his lips.

His arousal built up slowly, with every remembered touch and movement, until he couldn’t stand it anymore and moved one hand to his chest, rubbing at his nipples, much like-

He gasped at the memory of Impulse behind him, and before he could think about it he had slid both of his hands under the waistband of his pyjama pants and pushed them down to free his dick.

He was half hard when he wrapped his hand around himself, and he huffed out a groan as he slowly stroked himself until he was fully hard. His mind flashed back to the morning, how Impulse had jerked them both off together right after Zed had woken up, and he let out a small moan. He hadn't realised before how good it felt to have another guy's hand around his dick like that, to feel their erections slide against each other as they fucked into it, and he couldn't help but miss the sensation, the feeling of climaxing together. He closed his eyes as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the precum around, before he tightened his grip and stroked himself, keeping the pace slow as he conjured up the memories of last night, of getting himself off while Impulse fingered him open before he fucked him again, the way he had been pleasantly sore all morning from being fucked and stretched open, how good it had felt to offer himself up. He moaned as his hips bucked involuntarily, fucking up into his fist, and he tightened his grip a bit more, just on the edge of being too tight, just like he liked it.

He came arching his back, his come making a mess of his shirt, the fabric wet on his skin, his toes curling into the sheets at his feet. He barely managed to coordinate himself enough to keep his hand on himself through it, sliding it up and down as he kept chasing the high of his orgasm, keening with it, wanting more even as he started to come down and his dick started softening in his hand.

He lay there panting for a moment, before he blindly grabbed a wad of tissues from the night stand and wiped himself down. He considered his hand for a moment, eyed where he had spilled his release over it, and suddenly curious he raised it to his lips and licked his own come off his fingers.

He still knew the taste of Brad's semen on his tongue intimately from all the times he had made Zed clean him up with his tongue, running his mouth and telling- no, he wasn't going there, not now. As hot as it had always been, Zed wasn't going to think about his ex any more, at least not in bed. That was done and over with. He focused on tasting himself. It felt a bit weird, but he found that he didn't actually mind, no, he was kind of into it, he thought, and once he had lapped it all up, and wiped off his hand with another tissue he got rid of his shirt and pulled the sheets up around him, turning onto his side to try and sleep even though his mind did it's best to convince him into going for round two.

Maybe he'd seek out Impulse again soon, if only to see if there was anything else he had missed out on in all the years he had let Brad fuck with him.

Impulse had taken one night off after his night with Zedaph, but then he was back, chatting with Bdubs as they waited for business. What Zedaph had paid him more than covered his share of rent and food for the month, but there were always bills to pay, and as Tango had reminded him, it was better to have as many financial reserves as possible.

He didn't expect to see Zedaph again any time soon, if at all. But only a few days later he returned to the curb from a quick cheap blowjob in a back alley, doing his best to get the taste of silicone out of his mouth with some chewing gum, when a familiar limousine came down the street, and stopped in a similar spot as last time.

Impulse smiled as he approached the car, and he was glad to see Zedaph a bit more relaxed than last time.

"Look who's back again," he said, making sure to keep his tone light. "What can I help you with today?"

Zedaph laughed. "Well I was hoping you could help me out with, how did you put it, directions to find something to do tonight?"

"Oh I sure can. You know my rates."

"Is the same as last time okay?"

Impulse tilted his head a little, considering him for a moment. "I wouldn't usually try to tell someone to pay me less, but you really don't have to pay that much."

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning that. Just….I want to." Zedaph shrugged a little sheepishly, and Impulse shook his head with an almost fond smile.

"Ah, who am I to say no to that. Same as last time it is then."

Zedaph nodded, and this time Impulse got into the car while he was still authorising the payment, his own phone vibrating in his pocket as he settled back into the seat.

He fired off a quick text to Tango to tell him where he was, even while they made idle small talk on their drive to Zedaph's hotel.

Zedaph seemed less tentative this time, a bit surer about what he could expect and how things worked, and there was a part of Impulse that he did his best to ignore that felt relieved and excited to see him like this.

They talked a little on the couch, the atmosphere between them relaxed, and Impulse realised that Zedaph could actually be quite silly, easy to laugh and crack jokes, his purple eyes sparkling with humour.

It was he who took the initiative this time, giving Impulse a questioning look as he put a hand on his shoulder and ran it down his arm to his elbow. Impulse gave him an encouraging smile and a moment later Zedaph lifted him in a surprising show of strength and guided him to sit in his lap, Impulse's back leaning against his chest. It felt almost a little too intimate, but Impulse would lie if he said it wasn't also a real turn on.

Zedaph nosed at his neck and his hands were more confident than last time when he slid them down along Impulse's thighs and spread them a little before he cupped one around his erection, making him gasp.

"Fuck me again?" Zedaph asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Impulse took a shuddering breath. "Yes. You want to feel it again in the morning?"

"I…" Zedaph paused, and he sounded a little self-conscious when he said, "Just make it last. Make me beg before you fuck me properly, hard like the last time."

"I can do that."

Impulse could feel Zed grind down a little with the heel of his hand, and the slight pressure of it felt amazing on his hardening cock.

He wriggled a little in Zedaph's arms until he released him and he could turn around, mirroring his position from last time.

"Is there anything you don't want me to do while I make you beg?" he asked.

Zedaph thought on it for a moment before he shook his head and swallowed. "Nothing I can think of right now."

"Okay then. I'll check in as we go. You can always say no to something."

Zedaph nodded, and Impulse reached out and started unbuttoning his cardigan. It fell open to reveal the white t-shirt he wore underneath, and Impulse slid his hands over the fabric, until his fingers found Zedaph's nipples underneath. He rubbed across them a few times, watching the way Zedaph's eyes fell closed. He put a bit more pressure into it as he leaned in and said, "I think we should move this to the bedroom. I can't wait to see you all stretched out and needy, begging me to fuck you."

Zedaph's breath stuttered, and he squirmed a little under Impulse, who smirked as he dragged his teeth along his jaw before he got up, Zedaph scrambling to follow him to the bedroom as he lead the way.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and took the condoms and lube packages from his pocket, before he leaned back a little and said, "You seemed really into being good for me last time. So why don't you get undressed for me now? Give me a little show?"

Zedaph nodded, and he slowly let his cardigan slide off his shoulders, dropping it to the ground before he took the hem of his shirt into both hands, lifting it up and sliding it over his head until his arms were all stretched out, his chest on display, his head tilted back to show the column of his throat before he threw the shirt to the side. Impulse had to swallow at the movement of his muscles under his skin. But then Zedaph's hands wandered down and undid his belt, his fingers barely brushing past the bulge in his pants. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he opened the button of his jeans and eased down the zipper, before he pushed them down, tangling around his knees for a moment before he bent down to push them further, all the way to his feet, his back the only thing Impulse saw for a moment before he came up again.

"God you're really into this," Impulse said when he caught sight of Zedaph's boxer briefs, tented by his hard dick, a wet spot forming where the tip of it pressed against the fabric.

Zedaph shot him a slightly embarrassed smile before he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down as well.

Impulse licked his lips when he saw Zedaph’s cock spring free. His eyes wandered up, meeting Zedaph’s as he considered how to proceed from here. Finally, he motioned for him to come closer.

“Be good and help me undress?” he said, and Zedaph nodded.

Impulse closed his eyes at the feeling of his hands on his skin as he helped him out of his shirt, and when he opened them again Zedaph had kneeled down between his spread legs. He slowly lifted one of Impulse’s feet to pull off his sock, followed by the other, before he raised his hands to the waistband of Impulse’s jeans, his eyes on his face, as if he was trying to find out if he was still doing what Impulse wanted of him. Impulse smiled and reached out to caress his cheek.

“You’re doing amazing,” he reassured him.

Zedaph nodded and focused back down, as he unbuttoned Impulse’s jeans. Impulse raised his hips enough for Zedaph to pull off both his jeans and his underwear, and after he had put them down on the floor with their other clothes, Zedaph settled back in between his legs.

Impulse reached out and cupped a hand around his jaw, pressing his thumb against his lower lip.

“I bet you love getting your throat fucked,” he said. “With lips like that. I can see it, you getting desperate because of how much you like it.”

He could see Zedaph lick his lips, but then he cleared his throat and said, “Actually I… I’ve never blown a guy.”

Impulse stopped in his tracks and blinked.

“You’ve never… blown a guy?” he asked in disbelief.

Zedaph shook his head. “No never. Never got the opportunity. Never got to be on the receiving end of it either.”

Impulse looked at him as he worked through that, before he said, “Well, I guess we have a change of plans then. What do you say, I blow you? Let you get right to the edge, but don’t finish the job, just like you wanted.”

Zedaph’s eyes fluttered shut and he blushed, but then he nodded.

“That…that sounds good,” he said, opening his eyes again and looking up at Impulse.

Impulse smiled and said, “Get up and sit down on the edge of the bed then.”

Zedaph did as he was told, and Impulse grabbed one of the smaller pillows from the bed to kneel on and a condom, before he lowered himself down onto the floor to kneel between Zedaph’s legs, reversing their position from before.

He stroked him a few times, before he took the condom from its packaging and rolled it onto Zedaph’s cock.

“Watch and learn,” he said, with a cocky smirk, before he guided his dick to his lips, and wrapped them around the head. He sucked on it for a moment, before he slid his lips down along his length, until he had most of him inside his mouth. He was glad that he had trained himself out of his gagging reflex, because while Zedaph’s dick wasn’t the largest he had ever encountered and sucked, it was just long enough that it would have triggered it. Zedaph let out a moan when Impulse hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Impulse kept looking up at his face, gauging his reaction as he loosely wrapped two fingers around the base of Zedaph’s dick to hold the condom in place just in case, and started moving his head.

He used every trick in his arsenal, every bit of experience he had gathered over the years as he blew him, coaxing him ever closer to orgasm. At some point he used his free hand to blindly grope for one of Zedaph’s hands, and guided him to touch his cheek so he could feel himself move inside Impulse’s mouth.

“Oh my god,” Zedaph moaned above him, and after that it didn’t take long before he said, “I’m… god I’m so close.”

Impulse pulled off, and Zedaph whined.

“Now now,” Impulse said, “We don’t want you to come before you’re ready, do we?”

Zedaph panted and his pupils were blown, but he nodded. “I… yeah.”

Impulse smiled as he got up and pushed him backwards until he scooted up along the bed, Impulse following him until he could settle on his thighs.

“So what do we do with you next?” he purred, and Zedaph groaned. "I think you like being fucked too much for me to finger you open just yet. You've been good but not that good."

Impulse hummed as he ran his hands over Zedaph's upper body, teasing lightly at his nipples, letting them wander close to his dick again, but never close enough to touch.

He watched Zedaph watch him attentively, saw his eyes flicker down to Impulse's dick, flushed and hard, and he hummed again before he finally said, "You want this so much but you haven't shown me how much yet, maybe I'll still deny it to you."

He settled back a little, until his heels were digging into his ass, and stretched himself backwards almost languidly as he reached for his supplies. Zedaph was following his every movement, as he sat more upright again, dropping all but one condom beside them onto the mattress.

He swallowed as Impulse opened the foil and rolled the condom down along his dick, and Impulse smirked.

"It would be a pity to let it all go to waste, wouldn't it?" he said as he wrapped a loose fist around his dick.

Zedaph moaned as he watched him stroke himself languidly, enough friction for him to feel some sort of satisfaction, but not nearly enough to get himself anywhere near coming.

"That's better," Impulse said. "But I need to hear you beg me for it. I won't touch you again until you do. But I promise you, I will fuck you just the way you like it if you do." He let his eyes fall closed with a sigh for a second before he opened them again, holding Zedaph's gaze as he continued, "I can imagine it already, the way you're going to sound when I wreck you; how tight you're gonna be around me, how you'll just take me and still beg for more."

Zedaph moaned again.

"And I'll give it to you, because I know how good you want to be for me. I'll fuck you until you come, and I'll keep going until I'm satisfied. You like that don't you?"

Another moan, but this time Zedaph followed it up with a breathy, "Please."

"You're getting there." Impulse rewarded him with a feather-light touch, running his finger along his cock just once, making Zedaph moan and plead again.

"If you're really good and take me like I know you want to I might even fuck you again," Impulse said. "Bend you over again and fuck you until you come around me."

Zedaph moaned.

"Please, I want to be so good for you. Please fuck me. Please. I beg you Impulse. Please."

Impulse smiled and moved back.

"That's what I wanted to hear," he said. "Now up on your knees."

Zedaph scrambled to turn around and push himself up, spreading his knees, presenting himself to Impulse who purred as he smoothed a hand over his lower back.

"Look at how needy you are," he said, as he grabbed a package of lube.

He spread some onto his fingers, and trailed them down along the cleft of Zedaph's ass, until he reached his hole and pushed them in ever so slightly. There was something about the give that made him pause. It went just a little too easy, as if it had been stretched open not too long ago.

He considered Zedaph's back, the small pleads for more he let spill from his lips and said, "You fingered yourself open earlier, didn't you?"

The answer was almost too quiet to hear, and Impulse fucked his fingers in and out once. "Louder. I want to hear you."

Zedaph took a shuddering breath. "I….I did. Woke up from a nap and I was...god I was so hard. I needed to get off, needed to feel something inside me." He panted at the memory. "So I fingered myself, made it good but…" He trailed off.

"But what?" Impulse asked gently.

"It wasn't enough. I needed….I need someone to fuck me. Need a cock inside me."

He could see the way Zedaph's neck flushed red with embarrassment and smiled.

"I'm here now. I got you."

He pulled his fingers from Zedaph's ass, leaving him whimpering, his hole fluttering, and after lubing himself up with the rest of the content of the ripped open package, he lined himself up and gripped his hips tightly, before he pushed in with one roll of his hips.

Zedaph moaned loudly, but Impulse didn't move until he asked for more. He picked up a slow pace, languidly fucking in and out of Zedaph's hole, reducing him to moans and pleads.

And plead, no beg, Zedaph did. He asked for more, begged Impulse to go faster, harder, to just fuck him. Impulse picked up the pace slowly but steadily, always giving in a little to Zedaph's demands but never enough to fully satisfy him. He drew it out, made him tremble underneath him until he shifted the angle a little and hit his prostate. Zedaph arched his back and almost shouted out his next moan, right before he went back to pleading for more.

He came a few thrusts later, shouting for more still, clenching down hard around Impulse's dick, trembling as Impulse fucked him through it and kept going, even after Zedaph almost collapsed, somehow still whining with need as Impulse kept up his pace, unable to go slower even if he had wanted to, his orgasm so close he could feel the first waves of it approach before they engulfed him, punching the air from his lungs, Zedaph deliberately clenching down around him.

He managed a few more weaker thrusts, before he had to pull out and let himself fall to the side, Zedaph collapsing much in the same way, both of them panting heavily.

"Fuck," Impulse said, "that was….a lot."

Zedaph laughed, sounding a bit tired and still slightly out of it.

"God it was good though."

"I aim to please." Impulse knew he was slurring his speech, but to be fair so was Zedaph. "I'll need a few before we can go for that round two I promised," he added.

"Take your time," Zedaph sounded sleepy, as if he was ready to pass out and Impulse dimly thought that he should get rid of the condoms before his eyes fell closed and he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark when Impulse woke up, and a quick look at the alarm clock on the bedside table told him that it was still the middle of the night. He stretched and pulled a face when he realised that he was still wearing the condom from earlier. Zedaph was nowhere to be seen, but there was a sliver of light coming through the door towards the rest of the suite. He took off the condom and tied it closed before he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to clean up.  
He didn't get right back to bed after. Instead he approached the sliding door, thinking he might see what Zedaph was up to.  
But before he could pull it open he heard his voice and realised that he was clearly on the phone with someone.  
"No, I told you not to call me anymore. I don't even know how you managed to get through," Zedaph was saying. He sounded agitated, Impulse realised, as if he didn't want to speak to whoever was on the other end of the line.  
"No, you fuck off. I've put up with your shit for long enough."  
There was a pause as Zedaph listened to whatever the other person was saying.  
And then.  
"I told you already, it's over, Brad. And if you don't want to understand that I can and will get Cleo to get a restraining order filed against you. Don't contact me again."  
There was a huff and then the sound of a phone being dropped onto the table, and Impulse bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do. It was clear that it had been a private conversation, and while he had been privy to more than enough of those since he had started this line of work, it was awkward every time.  
He heard Zedaph sigh heavily and something in him wanted to comfort him or at least get his mind off whatever conversation he had just had. He suppressed a sigh, because really he shouldn't. He needed to get his head straight again before he did something monumentally stupid like actually genuinely getting attached. Still, it wouldn't hurt to at least see if he was still up for company or if Impulse should leave.  
He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.  
Zedaph was sitting on the couch, staring out the window, but he must have seen the movement out of the corner of his eye, because he turned his head.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," he said.  
"You didn't," Impulse reassured him. "Though I couldn't help but catch the tail end of that."  
Zedaph sighed.  
"Yeah that… that was my ex."  
"He sounded…"  
"He sounded horrible. He is horrible. But that's his problem now, not mine."  
Impulse cleared his throat. "Listen if you want me to go…"  
"No I… god, I…" Zedaph took a deep breath before he said, "Please stay."  
Impulse watched him for a moment before he moved closer, trying to figure out what to do. Zedaph reached out, silently asking for permission before he gently pulled Impulse down into his lap. Impulse settled there, raising an eyebrow at him. Zedaph was as naked as he was, and he leaned his forehead against Impulse's chest for a moment before he took a deep breath and looked up at him again.  
"I know you said you'd fuck me but… could I try something first?"  
"What do you want to try?"  
Zedaph blushed. "I want to touch you," he said, swallowing before he pressed on. "I… I just really liked how it felt when you jerked us both off and… I want to try."  
And maybe it shouldn't have surprised Impulse as much as it did after Zed's revelation earlier. But of all the things he had expected this hadn't been one of them. And the way Zedaph looked… Impulse felt fondness well up in him, and he had to stop himself from leaning in to kiss him and reassure him that not everyone was like his shitty ex.   
Instead he firmly pulled himself back into the right head space and smiled.  
"Well I'm all yours," he said. "Just let me get my supplies if you want to do it out here."  
And it looked like Zedaph hadn't even considered that that was a possibility, but he nodded and let go when Impulse moved to get up.

Zed watched Impulse as he walked back towards the bedroom in all his naked glory, and he had to swallow. Brad's call had thrown him off. He had blocked his number, but he should have expected him to find some way to contact him. And Impulse… he knew there was nothing between them; that nothing could be between them, other than a business transaction, and he realised that he was vulnerable to his own mind latching onto the first positive experience he could get. But he was willing to risk that to get away from all the things Brad's call was stirring up again.  
Impulse returned and this time Zed swallowed for an entire different reason than before.  
Impulse was tall and slim, and his movements were fluid, smooth and controlled. He reminded Zed of a dancer he had once met when he walked. The subtle shift of muscle, just a suggestion of the strength that Zed had caught glimpses of before, made his mouth go dry.  
Impulse smirked when he reached the couch, as if he knew what Zed was thinking. But he didn't climb back into his lap. Instead he gently pushed at Zed's shoulder until he turned, and got him to move further into the corner of the couch before he followed, hooking his legs over Zed's until they were close enough. Zed slid his hands up his thighs until he reached his hips, and looked up at him.  
"Want me to help you out and show you?" Impulse asked gently, and god, Zed wanted to kiss him.  
He nodded mutely, and Impulse took one of his hands in his and guided it between their bodies, before he leaned in to trail kisses along Zed's collarbone and up the column of his neck until he reached his ear.  
"It's not too different from jerking yourself off," he said lowly.  
His breath was hot on Zed's skin and he had to close his eyes at the shiver it left in its wake.  
"You just don't feel yourself what feels good and what doesn't. So you've got to pay attention to how your partner reacts."  
He guided Zed's hand closer to his dick, and when they reached it, he realised that Impulse was getting hard just from this already. Impulse let go of his hand, and Zed ran his fingertips along the shaft, trying to figure out what to do next. He traced it all the way down to the base and then back up again, before he wrapped his hand around it. It made Impulse huff a breathless pant against his shoulder, and Zed could feel his length stiffen more in his hand, the flesh hot under his touch. He moved his hand experimentally, trying to get a feel for it.  
"That's a good start," Impulse groaned against Zed's shoulder.  
Emboldened Zed kept his hand moving. He tried tightening his grip a little, and kept it that way when Impulse moaned.  
It really was like Impulse had said, it wasn't too different from jerking himself off. The angle was different, and he had to remember that everything was in reverse, but it was easy to wrap his head around that.  
Impulse kept praising him, telling him how well he was doing, and Zed didn't even realise how hard he was until Impulse wrapped his hand around his dick.  
"Look at you and how much it's turning you on to do this," Impulse said at his moan. "You want to finish this?" There was the gentle drag of teeth over his skin before he continued, "Or do you want me to fuck you as a reward for how good you've been?"  
Zed let out a breathless moan at that.  
"Please fuck me," he said. "You feel so amazing, I want you inside me."  
"I will," Impulse said, and when he drew back, Zed let go of his cock. "But we should definitely move to the bed for that."  
Zed nodded and followed him when he got up from the couch. He admired him from behind much like he had admired him when he had approached the couch earlier. He felt drawn to him, felt like he wanted to learn his body in all the ways he had never known before, if only Impulse would let him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when they reached the bedroom, and Impulse turned, considering him for a moment, before he reached out and pulled Zed close until their bodies were pressed together and Zed could feel Impulse's hard cock against his skin.  
Impulse's hands came around and he kneaded Zed's arse cheeks.  
"You're gonna be so good, aren't you?" he murmured. "I can tell already."  
Zed moaned and really it should have been embarrassing how quickly Impulse had figured him out but Zed couldn't say he actually minded. Not when it turned him on so much.   
Impulse chuckled softly before he released Zed's arse cheeks and pulled him towards the bed, twisting them around as they reached it so he could push him down onto the mattress. Zed went easily, and scooted up along the bed as Impulse crawled on top of him and settled on his thighs.  
He had to lick his lips at the sight of him, all lanky, his cock curving a little towards his stomach. He had never even considered that sucking a dick might be something he would want, but looking at Impulse right now, he knew he wanted to try at least. But maybe that was something to do at another time.  
"So Zedaph…" Impulse said, smoothing his hands over Zed's torso. "This is your reward for being good, so how do you want it? Want me to prepare you? Finger you until you're at the edge before I fuck you? Or do you want me to be rough, turn you over and fuck you without preparation, hard and fast?"  
Zed had to think about it for a moment. If he was honest he wanted everything, wanted to be fucked until he couldn't remember his own name and then some. But there was only so much he could ask of Impulse.  
"Make me come," he groaned. "Then fuck me. Please. I'm not….I'm not fussed about prep."  
Impulse smiled.  
"Okay then."  
He leaned back and Zed had no idea where he got them from so fast, but only a moment later he was ripping open a condom and rolling it down along Zed's dick, before he did the same with his own cock.  
"I'll blow you," Impulse said, gently tracing his hands over Zed's skin. "And then I'll fuck you. That okay for you?"  
"More than," Zed said with a soft moan.  
"Good," Impulse murmured. "Very good."  
He rearranged them until he was lying between Zed's spread thighs, his weight on his elbows, as he leaned in and nuzzled at the hair curling at the base of Zed’s cock.  
His lips trailed up along the shaft and then he wrapped his lips around the head and slowly took it inside.  
Zed moaned at the feeling of the wet heat of Impulse's mouth around him. The sensation was still new, but he didn't think it would lose its appeal anytime soon. Not with Impulse's talented mouth and tongue taking him apart like this, gliding along his shaft and sucking as if it was a particularly good treat. And as much as Zed wanted to watch him, he had to close his eyes and lean his head back as his back arched, because it was almost overwhelming how good it felt. It took every ounce of control he had not to fuck into it, to try and get deeper, push into the tightness at the back of Impulse's throat that he had only gotten a tease of so far. And then Impulse moaned around him and the vibration of his throat proved to be Zed's undoing as his hips bucked and his cock jerked and he came, his orgasm rushing over him before he could even say anything.  
Impulse kept sucking until Zed was starting to come down from it, and only then did he pull off, a thread of spit connecting his lips with Zed's dick until his tongue darted out and broke it. Zed was panting, and he shivered in anticipation of what was to come, the feeling of being fucked until it was too much, the heady feeling of a cock inside him, using him as if he was nothing more than a toy. He used to feel ashamed of it, until he realised that there was no shame in something that made him feel so good; something he couldn't help but crave.  
Waiting for it was part of the thrill, part of the reason he hadn't…  
But before he could finish the thought Impulse's hands were on his hips and he could see his cock as he leaned back. A moan escaped his lips as he thought about feeling it inside him.  
"Always so needy," Impulse said, a smirk playing around his lips. "Why don't you get up on your knees for me?"  
He had barely gotten out of the way when Zed already turned and pushed himself up until he was kneeling, bracing himself on his hands. He could hear Impulse hum behind him, accompanied by the sound of ripping foil, and the anticipation made shivers run down his spine.  
There was the wet feeling of Impulse's lubed up fingers around his hole, still a little loose from earlier, the tip of one finger barely slipping past the muscle, the intrusion a mere tease of what was to come. Zed groaned at it, and a moment later the fingers retreated.  
Impulse had wiped off his hands by the time he slid them over the skin of Zed's lower back and grasped his hips to guide them gently into position.  
He paused, his dick pressing against Zed's hole, the head catching slightly against the rim already.  
"You're gonna feel so good," Impulse said. "Don't hold back, I want to hear you."  
"Please," Zed moaned in reply, and Impulse's hands flexed against his hips for a moment before he held on properly and started pushing in, slowly, his cock stretching Zed open and filling him up as he moaned loudly.  
It was too much and it was just enough, it was exactly what he needed and wanted, and the feeling was only heightened when Impulse moaned with it. He gave Zed time to adjust around him, even as he could hear him grunt and feel his fingers flex around his hips as he did his best to control himself.  
Impulse paused once he had pushed all the way in, hunched over Zed’s back for a moment, his breath going hard, before he placed a kiss between Zed’s shoulder blades.  
“You good?” he asked, and one day Zed would be able to wrap his head around how caring Impulse was, even when it was clear as day that he was barely holding it together.  
“I’m good,” Zed groaned. “Please, ah, please fuck me.”  
“Fuck,” Impulse said, letting his forehead fall against Zed’s back, before he took a deep breath and started moving.  
It only took him a few thrusts of his hips to make Zed keen with it, the stimulation from feeling Impulse fill him up and the drag of his cock against his walls, the occasional pressure against his prostate, finally proving to be too much. Zed could feel his arms go weak underneath him, before they gave in and he found himself with his face against the pillow. Impulse tightened his grip on his hips until Zed could feel them even through the haze of overstimulation. Impulse’s fingers were sure to leave behind marks on his skin, and the thought made him moan. There was something about the idea of having something to remind himself of this night, something that lasted longer than the soreness and the rumpled sheets on the bed, that was really hot.  
Impulse sped up his rhythm until he was practically pounding into Zed’s eager ass, using him to get himself off while Zed could only whimper and whine underneath him. He didn’t have it in himself to even clench down around him, even though he could feel the flutter of his own muscles.  
And then Impulse let out a loud moan and he could feel his cock jerk deep inside him as he thrust in again. It was almost perfect, and Zed could almost imagine what it would feel like to have Impulse come inside him without a condom, filling him up to the brim and making him feel full even after he pulled out, his ass marked with the signs of how good he had been for him.  
But it wasn’t what they did here, and all that was left for Zed was to whimper when Impulse finally pulled out, and collapse onto the bedsheets the moment his hands let go of his hips. He should move, get himself cleaned up before he passed out, but he didn’t think he could even lift a finger right now. He was well and thoroughly fucked out, feeling boneless in the best kind of ways, his mind a little hazy with how blissed out he was with it. He could feel Impulse’s hands on his skin, gentle as he ran them over the planes of Zed’s back, before he helped him turn around onto his back. Zed lay there, watching Impulse out of half-lidded eyes. His brows were furrowed, and if he had had it in himself Zed would have told him that it was fine; that he was feeling amazing right now. As it was he tried to pull his lips into a smile, which seemed to work to reassure Impulse at least some, because his frown eased, and he smiled softly. His hands were still gentle when he removed Zed’s condom, before he got up and left for the bathroom. He was back quickly, a wet cloth in his hands, and Zed almost ached with how nice it felt to be taken care of like this. Impulse left his side again to get rid of the wash cloth, but when he returned he pulled the sheets over them both and scooted up to Zed, gently rearranging his limbs until he was on his side, Impulse’s arm around his waist, as he pulled him against his chest.  
He thought he heard him murmur something but he was already slipping away, sleep welcoming him with open arms.

The first thing Zed did after Impulse left in the morning was to text Cleo to tell her about Brad’s call. It was only meant as an information for her. Knowing her she would probably want to know.  
He was surprised when she immediately called him back.  
“What did he say?” she said, completely foregoing any sort of greeting.  
“Good morning to you too, Cleo,” Zed said, unable to hide his chuckle. “You didn’t have to call, you know?”  
“Good morning, Zedaph. Yes, I did have to call. We both know you haven’t told anyone else about what happened yet.”  
“I was going to call Grian today.”  
“Were you now?”  
Zed sighed. “Okay you’re right, I wasn’t planning to call him. But I will do it now. I promise.”  
“Good. Now what did that asshole say?”  
“Oh you know. The usual. How he was sorry and he didn’t mean it, and he loves me and I should take him back.”  
“And what did you tell him?”  
“I told him to fuck off and that it was over and then I told him not to contact me anymore.”  
“I’m proud of you,” Cleo said, and she actually sounded like it. “Do you think it will stick?”  
“I did threaten to get you to file a restraining order against him. So hopefully it will.”  
“What have you done with Zedaph?” Cleo sounded impressed now. “Look at you not taking any shit from him anymore.” Her voice turned serious again, more business-like. “Now if you think the threat will be enough I think we’ll leave it at that for now. If he contacts you again you tell me and I’ll get on it immediately.”  
“I trust your judgment on that,” Zed said. “You’re the expert here.”  
“Good. Now call Grian and meet up with him and tell him everything before he calls me again to ask what’s going on because he worries about you.”  
“I will. I promise.”  
“And start looking for a new house. You can’t stay in that hotel forever.”  
“I will do that, too.” Zedaph had to chuckle. “Thank you for everything. I love you, Cleo.”  
“No need to thank me. I’ve been waiting to do this for a while. Love you, too, Zedaph.”  
She hung up, and Zed had to smile at his phone for a moment. He was glad he had Cleo in his corner. She had always been a good friend, but right now he couldn’t help but appreciate it even more, because she could be vicious and he kind of needed someone to be vicious for him.  
He was still smiling when he dialled Grian’s number. Cleo was right, he really needed to talk to his best friend.

Grian met him for lunch at a restaurant only a few blocks down the street from the hotel. He looked relieved when Zed approached the table, and he quickly got up to wrap him in a tight hug.  
“I was so worried,” he admonished gently. “All I knew was that Lauren said you’d left, and Cleo told me something happened with Brad.”  
Zed hugged him back just as tightly. “I’m sorry. I should have called earlier. I just needed a few days, you know.”  
Grian nodded, and they both sat down at the table.  
“So what exactly happened?” Grian asked once they had ordered their food, and the waiter was out of earshot.  
“Well, I broke up with Brad. That’s the main thing, I guess?”  
“Good for you. You deserve better than him anyways.”  
Zed sighed. “I know. You’ve been telling me that for so long. So has Cleo. And False. And Stress. And pretty much everyone else, too. I should have listened to you.”  
“Well, I always hoped he would turn out to be better, and you did seem happy with him.” Grian shrugged. “But what happened to get you to kick him to the curb?”  
“I…he…” Zed bit his lip and swallowed. “I found out that he’s been cheating on me for a while now. Not a full on affair as far as I know, but he’s been hiring prostitutes behind my back.” He could see that Grian wanted to comment on that but he pressed on while he could. “I confronted him about it, but he tried to tell me I was lied to and when I told him I trusted the person who told me more than I trusted him, he started cussing me out. He said some… not very nice things. But… well, being told he was cheating had made me rethink everything and I didn’t back down. I told him it was over, and that I expected him to leave. I did let him grab some clothes, but once he was gone I packed up what I needed and moved to the hotel.”  
Grian was silent for a moment before he said, “Well I didn’t expect a lot of him in the first place, but even I didn’t take him for a cheater.”  
“Neither did I to be honest, but here we are.” Zed shrugged. “Either way it’s over now.”  
“I assume you’re not going back to your place.”  
Zed shook his head. “No, I… there’s too many bad memories attached to that place. Especially now that I’ve been re-examining everything. I want to move on properly, make a new start. It’s not like I can’t afford to buy and furnish a new house.”  
“Knowing you, you haven’t even started to look.” And there was a glint in Grian’s eyes now that made Zed remember why they were best friends, and how much he could always rely on him. “So I think we should rectify that first thing after lunch. You can’t stay in a hotel forever.”   
Zed had to snort. “Cleo said the exact same thing earlier.”  
“Well maybe that’s because she’s right.”  
“I know, I know. I just wanted to work through everything that happened before I do that.”  
“Understandable.” Grian shrugged, but then he leaned in, a conspiratorial smile on his face. “But that’s not everything you’ve been doing, isn’t it?”  
Zed almost spit out the sip he had just taken from his drink.  
“I don’t know what you mean,” he said, when he had finished coughing.  
“I’ve known you since we were little, Zed. You’ve been getting laid, I can tell.”  
“I…” Zed sighed. “I may have,” he admitted. “I…needed to get out of my head I guess.”  
Grian grinned gleefully as he rested his chin onto his hand. “Good for you. I hope they’ve been treating you right, whoever they are.”  
“How do you know it’s just one person? I could have been going out and picking up strangers,” Zed said, raising one eyebrow.  
“You could have, but we both know that’s not quite your scene. So you must have met someone already.”  
“You could say that, I guess.” Zed bit his lip. “It was only twice, and he’s… he’s a prostitute so I’ve been paying him to sleep with me. But…” He trailed off, unsure how to explain what had been gong through his head.  
“But?” Grian prompted, clearly unwilling to let him get away this easily.  
“I realised how much I’ve been missing out on with Brad,” he admitted. “I mean… I enjoyed the sex. But I have realised since that it was very… one-sided, always the same, always more about Brad getting off than me.”  
Grian nodded. “I know we rarely talked about it, but that’s what my impression was from what you’ve told me before. He just…never seemed like a considerate lover.” He smiled. “I’m glad you’re getting better experiences now.”  
Zed was about to reply, when the waiter stepped up to their table and set down their food in front of them. He waited until he was gone again, before he said, “There’s just… so much I missed out on, you know?”  
“Oh I do know.” Grian grinned. “You know I do.”  
Zed had to snort. “I do. It was hard to ignore when you’ve been telling me all about your exploits.”  
“You never complained.”  
“I never did.”  
Grian got serious again. “Just… take care of your heart, Zed. We all love you too much to watch you immediately get hurt again.”  
“I can take care of myself. I like to think I learned a thing or two from all of this.”  
“I know. Just remember that we’re all here for you, if you need us.” And then, because he was still Grian, he wiggled his eyebrows and added, “And if you want to try something a little less vanilla, you just need to ask and I’ll get you into that club I’ve been going to.”  
“Eat your food. You need to help me find a new place to live first.” Zed rolled his eyes at him, and resisted the urge to ball up his napkin and throw it at him. “We can still cross that bridge if I ever want to.”  
“I just wanted to offer.” Grian gave him a wide smile, before he turned to his food and their conversation moved on to discuss what kind of place Zed was actually looking for.

His last night with Zedaph kept Impulse preoccupied for days. There was a lot to unpack there he felt, from the way it had reinforced his suspicion that Zedaph only had experience with a particular kind of sex, and his reaction to their last round of sex, to the way he had reacted to his ex calling him in the middle of the night.  
He knew Tango would tell him not to worry about it, because it was not his place, and he needed to stay professional, but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to just ignore it. Not when he was fairly sure Zedaph would be back before long. And maybe he needed to figure this out for himself anyways.  
He realised that two nights together hardly made him an expert on what Zedaph liked and didn’t like in bed, but Impulse liked to think he could understand at least some of what Zedaph was into. Even if the two nights had run their course different from each other, there was a common thread in both of them. Part of it was definitely what exactly Zedaph had asked for, but the other important aspect were his reactions to things that seemed obvious to Impulse. Zedaph seemed so surprised when Impulse checked in with him and made sure that what they were doing felt good for him, as if it wasn’t something he was used to. Neither did it seem like he had much experience with someone being gentle with him or just focusing on him and making him feel good first rather than themselves.  
If Impulse had had to guess, Zedaph had never had a partner in bed who had properly cared about him enjoying what they were doing. Not in the way they should. It seemed they had rather taken what they wanted from him, and Zedaph had never even thought to object, because he had actually enjoyed what they had done. He had likely never got to explore all the possibilities out there for himself; never had the opportunity to figure out what he himself liked and didn’t like.  
And it really wasn’t any of Impulse’s business, but he kind of wanted to make it his business, because professional distance or not, Zedaph deserved to explore his own wants and needs as much as anyone else, and if Impulse’s experience could help him, he didn’t think he wanted to deny him.  
Impulse was fairly sure that it was Zedaph’s ex who was to blame for a lot of this. It was more of a guess than anything substantial, but there was something about his reactions to things Impulse thought were normal, and his reaction to the phone call that gave him the feeling that Zedaph had been too nice when he had called him horrible. And all of this was even less Impulse’s business than everything else, but it still made him angry to think about it. Because the things was that at least judging by their interactions so far, Zedaph was genuinely nice, and while that had no impact on how deserving he was to be treated well, it made it feel worse somehow that he clearly hadn’t been treated as well as he deserved.  
Impulse knew himself well enough to know that he had a tendency to care too much. It had been part of the reason he and Tango had become best friends, because even when Tango had done his best to push him away, Impulse hadn’t stopped caring, and he had stayed persistent until Tango had understood that Impulse was here to stay, even when Tango couldn’t understand why.  
And Impulse usually managed to keep his professional distance, but he knew the signs when he saw them, and he was definitely well on his way to care too much about Zedaph.  
The only question was if Zedaph would accept it, and if they would somehow be able to make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr.](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
